Our story
by Mentalista
Summary: This is a Mentalist 'extreme' AU. My first fic. Love is never destroyed , so they have said. But can it cross the barriers of hurt, grief, lies and most of all..hate? What if our fav duo were not in law inforcment ? Not a dark fic. For those who like the idea of Jane being in charge of our fav unit. Rated T/M for Jisbon times. Try giving it a shot. The story is currently on hiatus.
1. If they did not meet

' _Will he like this dress?' she wondered even if she knew that he didn't give a damn about her dressing sense. She was so damn excited as if it was her first date ever. He was coming back after two weeks. They had never been separated for this long. She wanted him so bad that it hurt. She heard her phone ringing. 'This is Teresa Lisbon. I am busy at the moment. Leave your message.' Then she heard her caller's reply 'Hey Resa . I miss you. Now listen and do not freak out. Ok. I am not gonna come tonight. I am sorry. Don't be upset. I will make it up to you. I promise.' ' Promises, promises' she thought to herself ' God I hate you.' 'No you don't hate me and stop rolling your eyes . When I return, I have something for you. It's a surprise. I love you._

 _P.S: Its not what you are thinking it is._

' _That jackass.' She thought to herself smiling like a fool. Suddenly she heard some footsteps . Will people ever live her alone? 'Who is it ?' she said walking towards the bedroom door. ' Hello?'…._

Life is a mess. She was the best example for the cruel joke of life. Nightmares had to stop. But these dreams still haunted her and never seemed to end. She was a woman who liked everything under control. Whose life was figured out. Some may call it boring but it was safe. She was never a 'just go with the flow' kind of person. She just wanted a safe and secured life and considering her condition it wasn't too much to ask. Yeah she was a control freak . But these nightmares seemed to break through her cool exterior. It was starting to get on her nerves.

'Reese?' said Tommy a.k.a. Thomas Lisbon , her younger brother. ' You awake?'

'Morning.'

'Nightmares again? You were screaming in your sleep.'

'They are nothing'

'Keep telling yourself that. You need to see the doctor. Anyways breakfast is ready. Stan left for work. James is waiting downstairs for you.'

'Yeah I'll be downstairs.'

'Morning James'

'Morning T'

'So you still going for the interview T?'

'Yeah. I told you my decision yesterday. What is the point in bringing that up again?'

'We care for you T. You cant blame us for doing that. You don't really need a job.'

'Will you all stop treating me like I am fragile? I should be the one taking care of you all and not the other way round. I don't want to be dependent on any one of you.'

'Fine. Do whatever you want Reese but keep in mind that we are always there for you.' said Tommy. ' We should get going James. We are getting late. Bye Resse.'

'Bye T'

'Bye boys.'

Funny how the world sees you and how you really are from inside. People thought that he has everything. But only he knew that how the things really were. Those memories were so deeply sealed in his mind that he could not forget them. He used to be the carefree, delirious with joy kind of person that everyone envies. Those days were long gone. Nothing could make him feel that way again. He was breathing but not living. It felt like a void inside him slowly threatening to eat him inside out.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate. Cho. Great

'Morning Cho'

'You do remember that you have a office to work right?'

He glanced at his watch. It was almost noon.

'Yeah … I have a meeting. See you later.'

' You are not getting away with it that easily. The people are here . They are waiting for you.'

Just Great!

'You are supposed to be here. Where are you anyway?'

'You can take it. I trust your decision , Cho'

'Okay. But you are taking final decision in this matter.'

'Okay Boss. See you later.'

Poor Cho. He had to work overtime because of him. But even if he had been in the office, he could not have worked. His mind kept wandering on its own. His life was worse than a train wreck. What was wrong with him?


	2. Its a twist of fate

Hi everyone ! Sorry for the short last chapter. Actually I have no clue how the whole 'publishing the story' thing works. I have been trying to publish the story for a month but due to reasons like exams it was delayed. I am not a expert in English as it is not my mother tongue but I am still fascinated by the language. I want to thank the beta reader for helping me publish it.

Now coming to the point, I got this whole idea of Jane being the boss by reading a fanfic. So my friend helped me in forming a writable story. This is my first fanfiction and if you guys like it, I'll try to continue writing. This story may not be perfect. Even I know that. But please give it a shot. I also have a suggestion for expert mentalist fanfic writers for a au fanfic. I recently re watched movie 'The ugly truth' and I thought that a fanfic based on this would be awesome. So please consider the idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own the mentalist or its characters. If I owned it the show would never have ended. ( _sigh)_

God she was nervous as hell. To top that she was fidgeting. Get a grip, dammit. You are gonna do this. No need to be nervous. Everything is going to be alright.

'Miss Lisbon' she looked at the man talking to her. 'You are called for'

'Okay'

She walked through the narrow passage to see a door open. She saw a man scribbling something on his notepad.

'May I come in?' she asked politely

' Teresa Lisbon ?' he said turning to look at her.

'Yeah that's me.'

'Come in'

The next fifteen minutes were the most embarrassing and weird minutes of her life. The man in front of her was a stoic person. I mean she was no nonsense person too but he was a whole new level of stoicism. He constantly asked her more about her personal life. It was really irritating the crap out of her. Why did everybody wanted to know about her?

She was sick of answering the same questions to everyone. She expected him to ask her more about her professional life. But it turned out to be complete opposite of it. She had to answer the questions against her will. She had no choice. If she didn't get this job, her brothers would never let go off her and she would always remain dependent on them. They had finally agreed to something and she was not gonna let go this offer.

Finally it was over. She sighed. The man seemed to evaluate her every move because when she looked at him, he was eyeing her did she dare say.. curiously. As soon as she noticed it, it was gone. The stoic face was back.

'Monday morning at 8.' He suddenly said She dumbly nodded. Wait what did he just say? Did she get the job? No way. She had answered some questions rather stupidly.

'You have to meet someone else on Monday. Take this card and show this on reception on Monday. Am I clear?' he asked

'Yeah sure.' She said 'Thanks.'

She quickly slipped out of the door and went back to the reception.

'Did Mr Cho say something to frighten you ?'

She stopped dead in her track and turned around to see the receptionist, what was his name .. she saw the nametag .. Wylie..

'Who are you talking about?'

'Mr Cho. The one who interviewed you.' He said with a 'duh' look.

Right.. the stoic man His name was Cho.

'No. Why would you say that?' she asked

'Maybe because you look like you just saw a ghost..' he said dramatically 'I know that he can be a little intimidating, but he is a good person.'

A little? That man was so hard to talk to with his always expressionless face.

'Hmm..' she mumbled incoherently.

'I should get going. I am getting late. See you on Monday … Wylie' she smiled

'Yeah see you soon' he said with a big grin on his face.

She exited the building. God this people were so weird. Some were incredibly stoic and some were too cheerful to be true. Working in this office would be a nightmare. But she still hoped that she got selected. It was her last chance at independence.

She woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. She yawned sleepily and saw the time. It was freaking 9 AM! She had overslept. Crap. She was so not supposed to be late. After fifteen minutes she left for the office. It was a relief that her brothers were not at home. Or she would have gotten herself into another fight with her brothers.

It was not like she hated them. Rather the opposite. She loved and adored them. She had always been a parent figure to them after her parent's untimely death. But recently they treated her like she was a fragile doll and if she did anything on her own, she would break into pieces. They were not supposed to take care of her . Well not to this extent. Maybe it was because of… no she was overthinking.

She reached the office building . It was a rather old building and different from the main building. It had a home like look. She entered the building through a huge wooden door. Wow. She was certainly not expecting a modern interior. The owner had a impeccable choice. She once again checked the address. 'Mr. Cho'(she was certain that his name must be something different) had called her on Sunday to inform the change of venue of her final interview or whatever it was. The address was correct. How come that the main building had such a cold vibe about it and this one had.. well a homely vibe.

The walls were painted with a beautiful shade of blue. The furniture looked antique in some sorts but had a modern touch. She sat on the couch in front of the reception counter. The man at the reception was engrossed in his computer. She walked over to him

'Excuse me. Mr Cho gave me this card on Saturday.' She said giving him the card.

He looked the card and said, ' You here for the interview?'

'Yes' she said.

'Go inside the passage and take a right'

'Thanks' she said and rushed towards the passage.

She saw a cabin and the name Patrick Jane sparkling in the gold. She was about to enter when she saw Cho.

'You are late.' He stated.

'I am sorry. I just..'

He cut her off mid sentence. 'Go inside'

'Okay'

She opened the door and stepped inside.

' _Hey baby! I reached Paris. Anyways I love you .Bye.'_

 _With that he was gone again. Leaving her alone to clean up the mess he always caused. How was she even supposed to react to that message. Well it was not even a real message, technically. He was her friend. She still couldn't call him her boyfriend. Have you ever been so blind in love that once you get to be with your love, you realise it wasn't true? Well she was in a similar situation._

 _She loved him, a lot. But never enough. Okay she sounded like some crappy romance novel but hey she was still a girl. She still had some childish dreams. She knew that he was not the love of her life. But she wanted him to be. She enjoyed spending time with him. He was fun. He gave her expensive gifts. Spoiled her all the time. They never even had a fight! Everything was just perfect._

 _But all the time with him, she could never understand one thing. Why was he with her? He could have any blonde bimbo or a supermodel. He was powerful, rich and totally handsome too the extent of beautiful. He was every girl's dream bachelor. But he adored her. Loved her. Cared for her. Why her?_

 _It was a relief that he wasn't at home or he wold never have let her out of his sight. He treated her like a queen. He said she was too beautiful to work. It was kind of romantic but a cliché. Finally after many days, he let her work at a café. What was beautiful about her? She was tiny, petite and… ordinary. It always left her wondering and confused. If someone heard her side of story, they would think she was crazy._

 _Damn, it was one hell of a mess to solve._


	3. Who can act like they care less?

Hey everyone! Finally got time to continue with my story…I hope you enjoyed reading earlier chapter. So as I said in the summary there will be a mystery element in the story.

I just hope that I don't spoil it for you guys..

Let me know about your thoughts about the story in the review section..

I will appreciate your criticism as well

Thank you to all the people who reviewed the story. It means a lot to me..

Disclaimer:- I do not own this awesome show or its characters..(sigh!)

The first thought after entering the office was the odd sense of familiarity she felt. It was like déjà vu. Like she knew it was going to be like this. She smiled at herself. She was being weird. Of course the person may have similar choices of the interior designs.

There was no one in the office. She was so busy thinking about interior designs that she forgot that she was all alone.

'And here I thought I was the person who was late for the interview.' she thought.

She sat on the couch which was at the corner of the room. Strangely there were no chairs in the office. Maybe Mr. Jane was kind of eccentric. Art Publishers. She had to admit that she had researched a bit about the company in hope of learning more about the people who worked here but instead she got nothing which was strange again because usually the companies flaunt themselves on the internet.

But the website of Art Publishers was very…formal. Gave nothing away. Except of the fact that they also owned the well-known book stores chain 'Art book stores.' She also hoped that she would get to know something about the person who owned the company who maybe her future boss but nothing.. so she finally gave up her search and went to sleep.

She never thought that she would end up here. To work at a publishing house. She admitted that books had been her childhood friends but working at a publishing company was like a childhood dream come true. That was the reason she approached for the job at this place. She also wanted to become a cop someday but for know she would be happy living with books all day.

Suddenly the door opened and broke her inner monologue.

A young woman twenty something entered the office. She smiled an awkward smile. She offered her hand and said,

'Hi.. I am Michelle Vega. Jane is waiting for you in the conference room. Let's go.'

'Sure.'

With that they left the office.

As soon as she entered the bullpen she saw Mr. Cho working on the computer.

'Morning Cho' Vega said as we passed his desk.

'Where are you taking her?' he asked which made Vega stop in her tracks.

'Jane is waiting for Ms. Martins in the new conference. So I am leading the way.' She said with a 'duh' look on her face.

Wait did she just call her Ms. Martins? Great! She knew it.. She was never supposed to get selected. Some Ms. Martins was supposed to be here instead of me. What was she doing here anyway?

'She is not Ms. Martins , Vega. She is Ms. Lisbon.'

'What? But Jane said that Ms Martins was waiting in his office. So he sent me to pick her up.'

'Ms. Lisbon is here for the interview.' He said looking at me

Well there was still some hope maybe..

'I am so sorry , Ms. Lisbon. I thought that you were someone else. God! I am such a klutz..'.she said pleadingly.

'It's all right. No worries.'

'Cho? What's going on here? Where is Vega?'

Someone entering the bullpen asked. They all turned to have different reactions and gauging their reactions : Vega's confused and horrified one, Cho's…. well he had no reaction… she knew exactly who he was.

Patrick Jane.

At least their reactions were valid. But the reaction which she had was completely strange. She blacked out. Well for a second..

It was like overload of thoughts in her head and suddenly she was unable of thinking and responding to each one of them. So instead she stared at him dumbly to know why she was behaving like this.

He was nothing like she had expected him to be. He was not looking like some old prick wiggling his eyebrows at her ( what? Her earlier interviewer did that..)

Instead here she was looking at a Adonis in three piece suit. Damn.. he would easily qualify for a demigod or maybe a god. The way he looked right now was illegal. It was not fair for someone to look that good. He was practically radiating authority and a know it all vibe.

It was good that Cho and Vega were busy telling him the situation or else he would have caught her drooling all over him

Finally her brain came to its senses and realized that it was not her fault. Any woman in his presence would be left speechless.

Finally he shifted his blue stare towards her green one and she saw a reaction which she was not expecting at all. At least not from a complete stranger. He had grief and hurt and did she dare say.. anger in his eyes which was subjected towards her. What had she done to get that reaction?

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity when the sound of stilettos broke the spell.

'Patrick!' a seductive voice floated in the air and the air hummed with unspoken tension.

'Lorelai…you are late.' he accused.

'Sorry… lets go . We have a lot of work today. You didn't forget about the lunch date, did you?' she said ignoring his accusation and the other people in the room.

'Vega, show her the way to the conference room, will you?' he said startling Vega who was busy being confused about the whole matter.

'Sure. This way Ms. Martins'

'You are not coming with me?' Lorelai asked.

'I've got some work here.'he said looking at me and Cho 'Rain check ?'

'Fine.' She said and followed Vega after giving me a last glare.

'Lets move this to my office , shall we?' he asked suddenly with a poker face.

'Okay.' Lisbon said and followed him to his office.

All the previous emotions playing in his eyes were replaced by a blank expression and she realised that this was a lot more than arrogance or vanity. It was a look of hatred. She shuddered at the thought and stepped inside the office, again.

' _Reese, you are coming to pick me up right? Where are you?' said her brother James practically shouting through the phone._

' _I am on my way. Just stay where you are and don't go with one of your friends. Bye.'_

 _She replied looking at her watch. She was already very late._

 _As she was turning round the corner she bumped into something and her phone was now lying on the ground._

 _She looked upward and realized it was not something rather someone._

' _I am just reaching there. Can you just wait for a sec? Fine Iam hanging up. See ya.'_

' _I am so sorry I wasn't looking ahead. Are you alright?' he asked with a genuine concern in his voice._

 _He was wearing a huge pair of sunglasses and a hoodie and was carrying a lot of things in his hands. She suddenly realized she was staring at a complete stranger and nodded_

' _Yeah I am fine. Thank you for asking. Bye'_

' _Bye.' he said and went on his way._

 _Well it was a relief that her phone was alright. She picked up her phone and realized that an envelope was lying on the street. She picked it up too and was shocked to know that it was kind of heavy. The money kind of heavy._

 _Who must have dropped it? And then she remembered that she had seen a similar kind of envelope in the man's hand who had just now bumped into her. She looked for the address on the envelope and found that it was just a block away. Well that was a relief. At least it would be returned to its owner. She immediately called James and let him know that she was going to be late._

 _It was an old building. As she entered the building , she found the woman at the reception counter staring at her._

' _May I help you?' she asked politely_

' _I wanted to meet Mr. Minnelli.' She replied glancing at the name on the envelope._

' _I'll let him know. You can wait in the waiting room. Just go straight and then turn right. You can read a book if you want.'_

' _Sure. Thanks.'_

 _She went towards the said room and it was nothing like the waiting rooms she had seen before. It was not cold faces of creepy people inviting her but a warm and loving feeling of her best friends. Books. It was a library. There were books everywhere. It was so cool. It was like heaven. She was all alone in between thousands of books._

 _She knew that she sounded weird but who could blame her. She loved to read. Her mother used to read her bedtime stories and soon reading became her favourite hobby. Books helped her forget what a mess her life was. The room was silent and calming._

 _She sat a couch in the secluded corner of the library. It was really comfy and smelled like a very expensive cologne. She picked up a sappy novel and began reading. She had hardly reached page 5 when the door of the library opened. She walked over to the person standing and was surprised to see that he was not the person she had bumped into. Who was he?_

' _I am Virgil Minnelli and you must be…' he asked_

' _I am Teresa Lisbon.' She replied._

 _So this was Minnelli. Then who the hell was the person on the sidewalk?_


	4. And we fell down the rabbit hole

**Hii everyone! I am back. Sorry for the long break… So some people had a sort of confusion in the story. So let me be clear : This is a Alternate Universe fic so it will be very different from the tv series. I am trying to right the story in** _ **past**_ **–** _ **present**_ **form. So the** _ **italics**_ **part will be the things in the past and the normal one is of the things happening in present. As for the mystery part , its not exactly a mystery per se but there are certain things which the characters may or may not be involved in. More of the characters will be introduced in further chapters.**

 **So you all must have figured out that something is wrong between our fav duo…. ANY GUESSES?**

 **Disclaimer : This show will never be mine even if its on my wish list.**

He was still waiting for her to talk as they went inside his office. She was eyeing everything curiously like she wanted to remember every tiny detail of his office. He decided to break the train of her thoughts and cleared his throat.

'Have a seat . Make your self comfortable. I'll be back.' he said and excused himself to make his tea.

People found his choice of favourite beverage a bit eccentric. But he found a certain calmness in his tea. Like it somehow helped him to think clearly. 'A hug in a cup' he called it.

If there was any work he hated the most, it was interviewing someone. He admitted that he liked to cold read new people and it was fun to watch them all flustered but sometimes the people were more annoying than interesting. So when Harrison had decided to retire from his job as acquisition editor , he had decided to avoid interviewing people. So he asked Cho to do it instead. Cho was almost as good as him at reading people and he trusted him the most. But even he refused to do it.

' If I am going to do your work , then what are you here for?' Cho had replied while working on his computer with his usual stoic demeanour.

He had almost laughed at that statement. He really had one hell of a office environment. The people working with him were his family or rather his only family left. They always called out on his bullshit and kept him on his toes.

Reluctantly he had to interview the final two people selected by Cho. And he had to say it was quite interesting

When he came inside his office in the morning to interview the first candidate,

He found that she was sitting on his couch already and was …. Meditating. Well that was kind of creepy. She finally opened her eyes and then they started the interview. And with that , an hour of bullshit started.

The woman was downright crazy and he wondered if wanted to hit or strangle Cho. The first thing she must have said was not about her ambitions for the company but an ominous 'Something terribly wrong is going to happen.'

'What?'

'This is not good.' She began chanting looking at nothing in particular.

'Miss Kristina, what are you trying to say?' he asked glancing at a her name on the file ' Are you a psychic or something?' he said sarcastically.

Finally she turned to look at him and turned pale like she saw a ghost.

'Actually, I am a psychic. And I am telling you that this week something is going to happen to you. Your stars are telling me . You should be cautious.' She said seriously

Well, that was a whole new level of crazy. Was she high or something?

'I thought you were a psychic not a fortune teller.' He replied jokingly.

'Do not joke about this , Mr. Jane. Iam completely serious. I can contact with dead people. I am currently communicating with your close friend.'

' Don't kid the kidder, Ms. Frye. I know this is all bullshit. I know what you are trying to do. Cold reading. But Iam not scared by false alarms especially by a psychic. If your drama is over we can continue your interview. I will forget about all the things you just said.'

'She forgives you, you know and she is sorry herself for what happened.'

That was the final straw. He snapped.

'I will appreciate if you leave right now, Ms. Frye.'

'Just remember my warning.' With that she left his office mumbling something about a non believer.

'Why did she storm out?' Cho asked as he entered the office.

'Did you or did you not know that that woman is crazy? She is a goddamn psychic.' He replied trying to regain in composure.

'I didn't know. I am sorry.'

'That's what I thought. Was she completely normal when you interviewed her?'

'She was. Maybe you bring out that side in some people.' Cho deadpanned.

With that he was back to his charming persona.

'What about the other one?'

'She is not here yet. Maybe struck in traffic or something.'

'I'll be in the conference room.'

'Sure. Lorelai coming today?'

'Yeah she wants to discuss something about the new marketing thing. Tell her to meet me in the C.R okay?'

'Okay.'

What a hell of a starting of a day! He hoped that the other woman was at least better than the 'psychic'.

The whistle of his kettle brought him back to his senses. He had zoned out . He sipped his tea trying to calm himself.

She was looking intently at the books in his personal library. Well it was not technically a library just a shelf full of books. She was smiling at something she was thinking and suddenly he had a urge to find out.

She was looking at a old worn out copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'.

'You a Austen fan?' she asked turning to him . He was suddenly taken aback by her question as he was too busy staring at her.

'Someone once told me that if I hadn't read classics , my life was a waste. Had to read it.' He said

She chuckled and said ' Well that someone has a good choice.'

'Indeed.'

'So lets start with the interview, shall we?'

'Okay'

Once they sat on the couch, he looked at her file.

'So?' he said suddenly nervous.

When she didn't reply, he turned to look at her and realise she was having some deep thoughts in her mind.

'What are you thinking? Any problem?'

'Huh.. No. I .. nothing'

'Its definitely something.'

'I was just curious that why don't you have chairs in your office? Well other than yours of course.'

'Good question. But its not really something based on scientific fact or anything. It is just that couch is quite comfortable to sleep in.' he said gauging her reaction. She was kind of confused.

He laughed at her expression. She was really cute as a button.

'I want people to be comfortable when they come in my office. Chairs have a weird type of up tightness, you know. Like a corporate sector office or something. It is not really welcoming feeling. Hence the couch.' He said gesturing towards the couch.

'Right. Wow… Its kind of you to think about the comfort of people.'

She said smiling at him . They were intently staring at each other. The ice was broken. And he was itching to ask her a question that was bugging his mind.

'Lisbon.. I..' Suddenly the door opened and Cho came in.

' Ms. Lisbon.' He nodded at her politely

'Mr. Cho' she nodded with a hesitant smile.

And with that they finally started the interview.

' Why do you want to join Art publishers?'

' What are your ambitions?'

'Do you have any experience as a acquisition editor?'

' What are your qualifications? Your strong suit?'

' Anything major about your life we should know about?'

She answered all of their questions politely trying not to be vague about her ideas and knowledge. When they had asked her about her personal life, she had told them about her accident and all the other related things. She didn't want them to be in the dark regarding her.

All the while she felt him staring at her. Like he was trying to figure out something. When their eyes met, she noticed that the playfulness was long gone and it was replaced by the same expression she had seen at the bullpen.

'If you were given a chance to change something about the office or something else, what will you want to change or.. improve?' Jane asked suddenly surprising her.

'I have done some research about the type of books you mostly work on. And I have to say , If I had a chance, I would like to make a change there. From what I have observed, your company has a restricted choice. No offence but the earlier A.D had a limited choice. If you will explore other genres too and give a fair chance to unique stories and books, it will surely be a benefit for the house.'

She finished with a triumphant grin knowing that they were intrigued by her short speech.

Cho glanced at Jane and they shared a meaningful look. He looked back at Lisbon and said

'You will start from tomorrow at 10. Report till 9:30.'

Wait, what? She had got the job?

'Do you have any questions? If not, you can go' Jane said going all bossy and without looking at her.

As she exited his office, she saw Wylie looking at her curiously.

'You got the job?' he asked her already knowing the answer.

'Yeah' she said

'Cool. Congratulations. Now you are a part of our family I guess.'

'I guess I am. So .. I am just curious. How many people work here? How are they?..' she asked realising that tomorrow will be her first day here and she virtually knew nothing about the people here. A head start would be welcome.

'And break your surprise? Nah.. You will find out everything tomorrow. Bye.'

Great! That guy was so weird. Were all the people here had a knack of being mysterious? What had she gotten herself into?

 _Was he criminal or something? Had he stolen the envelope? God her mind was going crazy by thinking about the possibility and chance of him being a thief. What if she had been kidnapped? Her mind was on wild mode today. Well for instance he didn't look like a thief at all . Had she just busted a robbery or something? Great… now she was blabbering in her mind like an idiot._

 _Mr. Minnelli cleared his throat and caught her attention again._

' _I am here to.. actually I found this on the road. I sort of bumped into someone. He dropped this.' She said handing him the envelope. ' It wasn't his fault, actually. He was carrying too many things in his hands and he seemed busy talking on phone with someone.'_

 _Minnelli looked opened the envelope and suddenly looked relieved._

' _Thank you so much, Teresa for being a good citizen and returning this. You have no idea how much you have helped.' He suddenly said in a hushed voice ' It has 80 grand in it.'_

 _She gasped hearing the huge amount. Wow.._

' _I am going to bust his sorry ass. How could he just drop it on the road. If it had been any one else to see this envelope…'_

' _Virgil, you better give me a hug or a damn raise for what I have done. I have achieved the thing that no one could'_

 _he said dramatically. Teresa rolled her eyes._

' _I went to Mr. Williams and persuaded him and he agreed our deal. You see it just takes a few sweet words to win anyone over.' He said as he stood in the door and watched Virgil's amused smirk._

' _What? You don't believe me? I have got a proof which says otherwise my dear boss and you are gonna like it.'_

 _Just then he saw a petite girl standing behind Virgil. She had long brown hair and huge green eyes. She was staring at him with a small smile on her face._

 _Just then Minnelli introduced them._

' _Patrick this is Teresa Lisbon. Teresa this is Patrick.'_

 _Of course! She was the girl he had bumped into. What was she doing here?_

 _Then he saw a white envelope in Minnelli's hand and immediately knew that she was not here for good. He snapped at her._

' _What are you doing here? Virgil I told you we would discuss this. Why is she here? Leave please.' He said to her looking annoyed._

' _What?'_

 _She looked like someone had just slapped her across her face. She looked angry and he was enjoying every minute of it. Little Spitfire._

' _You don't get to say something like that and be smug about it. You are ridiculous.'_

' _Oh please. I know what you are here for and your being here is not helping our situation. So as I said… Leave or.. I don't want to see you here ever again. Are we clear?'_

 _She looked genuinely hurt and…innocent. For a second he actually believed it but he was not going to fall for this thing. He knew people like her and what they were capable of._

 _Finally she spoke, ' Guess I wasted my time over useless people. Bye Mr. Minnelli.' She said giving him a smile and stormed out of the library._

' _Useless people… huh.. whatever.' He thought smiling and happy that she was finally gone._

 _ **So how is it so far? Please review…(insert cute smiley face)..LOL**_

 _ **I am terribly cheeky and I know you later fellas..**_


End file.
